massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Rozzelyn
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} A Fresh Beginning *note, this whole story is rp and time is in minecraft days I awoke on a beach. No memories.A fresh beginning. I made my way inward. I came upon a city by the name of "Silveredge." I learned of the myths of vampires from hell. I quickly found a hellgate and stumbled across a vampire king. He was not hostile and kindly told me the aspects of his race. I found the advantages to be in my favor. He allowed me to drink some of his blood and join him. 'My Chaotic Days' His kingdom went by the name of "Chaos." I soon made a friend in one of my neighbors. His name was Artilles. He showed me around the land of "Ceardia" and gave me my first blade. It was crude but good enough to defend myself. I soon got established and raided my first base. I fell many stories and must have gotten some brain trauma. That night, I fell into a coma. 'Into Badru' I was out for atleast 3 months. I awoke to find my faction in shambles. I checked around to see where "Art" had gone. He had joined the faction that we had our sights upon. I took a week to move all of my gear home. I than joined "Badru," led by one of the most hated men in Ceardia, Keortge. I was let in by a nice man named Ulumulu. I got a house and instantly started renovating. 'The 9th Legion' A week later, the leader Keortge left in the middle of the night, leaving a note giving Ulu leadership. Ulumulu allowed a man named "Formin" and me to lead the town of New Badru. We then decided to go back to our roots and take up our old name, The 9th Legion. Soon however Formin was banished for treason. I now lead the desert town of New Badru, looking forward to the future and what fruit it bears. 'One with the Darkness' In a cave, I had thought to have found an ancient relic of power. I brought it back with me to consult with an expert.He had said that I was correct in my assumptian that this black stone was powerful but that power was infectios and dark.It soon came to take over my entire physical being.Now resembling an Enderman, I am one with the mobs and the darkness. 'J3sus's Zombie' Today I have heard grave news of the passing of an old ally of me and my factions (both the remnants of Chaos and 9thlegion) . He had fallen ill and was dispersing his belongings.He had given his belongings and faction to an officer by the name of Koljansa.Unfortunetely, shortly after, he passed away. It made me realize that even the most powerful of men will someday pass and that you should take life for what it has. 'Rebirth' Today, I had another chance to get back Chaos.I have been offered by Confucius to reboot Chaos and I took it. I am hoping on restoring it to its former glory. 'Realization' After going over some of the things I had said in the past about Creeperism, I realized I was completely and utterly insane. The infection must have gotten to me and warped my mind. I have reverted to my old ways of having no religion but supporting a quest for a vampire accepting socioty. Gallery Rozzelyn in Armor.png|Me in my armor whilst still human. Category:Members Category:Rozzelyn Category:Chaos Category:(RP) Characters